In recent years, due to convenience of wireless communications, the number of users using various wireless communications including mobile communications using a 3G network or an Internet network, local area wireless communications such as Zigbee and RFID, and the like has explosively increased. Further, more various services using the mobile communications have been provided.
However, the wireless communications have an advantage that the users can easily access as compared with wired communication, but the wireless communications are relatively vulnerable to hacking, and the like. For wireless section security, various technologies have been applied and developed, which include encryption of data at an MAC level, an access control through an SSID, information protection for the data encryption, and the like, such as AES128.
However, since the technologies operate based on a security key, when one security key is extorted, safety of information generated in all corresponding wireless sections cannot be guaranteed.
Accordingly, a wireless network security technology is required in all wireless network layers.